


Prologue

by wrote_and_writ



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a friend: adansey + ‘you made an obscure literary reference and i’m the only one that got it’ AU<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

There were few things Adam hated more than university mixers. He accepted that he could not exist in a vacuum, that his success was partially dependent on others, on making connections with the “right” people. He accepted it, but he did not have to like it.  


He expected this mixer, a gathering of the university faculty to welcome new hires, would be no different than any other he attended in his five years as a junior professor of engineering. His usual partner in crime, a professor in the physics department named Noah Czerny, was on sabbatical this term, so he was alone. He picked up a drink and took position on one edge of the room.  


Adam exchanged a few pleasantries with the head of his department, talked for a few minutes with his office mate about the ongoing struggles she had with the editor of her latest book, but mostly, Adam observed. This year there were twelve new full time faculty members. Adam had met the new blood in his own department, but he was mostly curious about the young man, a Richard Gansey, who had stepped into the spot vacated by the formidable Dr. Mallory in the history department. Adam had waivered between history and engineering all through his career; ultimately, the opportunities to work with both his hands and his brain won out. Still, he had enjoyed monthly lunched with Dr. Mallory, and he would miss the eccentric old man.  


Adam drained the last of his beer and made his way to the bar. He shouldn’t have another. He should just make his excuses to the dean and go home. There was a short line at the bar, so Adam let himself eavesdrop on the knot of attractive young men and women beside the bar. Adam recognized several junior professors, a reference librarian, and one of the registrars, but a tanned, dark haired young man seemed to have the group’s attention.  


The group laughed then, and Adam missed the question one of the math professors posed to the young man.  


“...I mean, he thinks he’s Moriarty, but he’s really a Bugs Meany.”  


The group laughed politely, but Adam, caught off guard, snorted with laughter.  


“Oh thank god, another Encyclopedia Brown fan.” The young man parted the group and held out a hand to Adam. “Hello. I’m Richard Gansey.”  


“Oh! You’re the new Mallory. I’m Adam Parrish. I’ve been wanting to meet you,” he said, shaking Gansey’s hand.  


“God, I hope I’m not the new Mallory. Roger is a legend. But I’m glad to be here. Roger mentioned you. He said you had the line on the best onion rings in town. Please tell me that’s true.”  


“Well, I could certainly give you some recommendations.”  


“Is there anything open now?” Gansey transitioned effortlessly from the group to Adam’s side. “I’ll call you to set up a racquetball game, Tony,” he said to the librarian. He put a hand at Adam’s back and steered him towards the door. “I’m using you to make my escape,” he whispered, nodding back at the group. “Just keep walking.”  


Adam was too impressed by Gansey’s skills for deflection to be alarmed. “If you’re serious about onion rings, I know a place we can go now.”  


“I am yours to command.” Gansey favored him with an alarmingly attractive smile.  


Adam swallowed. This was, perhaps, a bad idea. Networking was one thing, but Gansey was hot -- there was no two ways about it. He kept a hand on Adam’s elbo, even as Adam led him to the parking garage. Adam opened the passenger door of his car for Gansey and got into the driver’s seat.  


“So, Richard --”  


“Gansey. Just Gansey.”  


“Gansey. You want onion rings.”  


“More than just about anything.”  


“Good. Yes, good.” Adam put the car in gear. “We will eat onion rings.”  


“And I’ll buy in exchange for the low down on university life.”  


“Oh, I’m not sure you’ll get your money’s worth on that.”  


“Nonsense. Roger made a point to extract my promise to look you up. I’m beyond delighted you got my terrible joke. Honestly, did no one read Encyclopedia Brown when they were kids?”  


“I’ve stopped being surprised by what people do and do not know.”  


They drove in silence for a few miles before Gansey cleared his throat. “I need to confess something. My interest in you is for more than your knowledge of greasy diner fare.”  


Adam cut Gansey a quick glance. “Oh?”  


“I’ve known Roger for a long time. He’s been my mentor since I was fifteen. He took a fatherly interest in me that he’s never lost. He constantly worries about me, and look, I’ll just say it. Roger is an inveterate matchmaker.”  


Luckily they had come to a stoplight, or Adam might have rear-ended the care ahead of them.  


“Is that right?” Adam said as calmly as he could manage.  


“I thought I should get that out of the way. In case Roger said anything to you.”  


“He never said much about you at all.”  


“Really? Well. Gosh.” Gansey caught his eye and gave him a rueful smile. “Sorry. I wish I hadn’t said anything at all. I drove my high school girlfriend crazy. I can work a room, but one on one? Well, she used to tease me that my words were unerring weapons of destruction that I had come unequipped to disarm. I’ve gotten better, but not, it seems, as much as I’d thought.”  


“Okay.”  


“And now I’ve made it awkward.”  


“No, it’s fine.”  


“Really, my only goal tonight is onion rings. And gossip. And maybe some more Encyclopedia Brown talk.”  


Adam relaxed a bit. “I can manage the first two at least. It’s been a long time since I’ve read Encyclopedia Brown.” He pulled into the parking lot of the Twilite Diner. “But maybe we’ll see about the rest later.”  



End file.
